


Some Spiderson Irondad Whumptober... except it's not October

by ATtheHuman



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Everyone need a friggin hug, I didn't really proofread but whatever, I'm tired, Kinda depressing, Multi, Peter Needs a Hug, So much angst, So so so much angst, Tony Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober, idk anymore, maybe some fluff but don't hold your breath, maybe some stony, pretty much just a collective TW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATtheHuman/pseuds/ATtheHuman
Summary: Basically, I hurt Peter Parker and Tony Stark 31 times even though it's not October or even the beginning of a month. Oh well.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	1. Stab Wound

Thanos looked like the child of an eggplant and Mr. Clean but you have to admit, he was pretty smart. However, there was no way in Hell, that Tony Stark was going to let the purple asshole outsmart him. 

He was going to kill Thanos and try not to kill himself in the prosses. 

Peter swung around throwing punches or kicking when possible… playing it safe. It made Tony smile. The kid was smart, practical. Tony told him that he had a one-way ticket and he was determined to prove him wrong. Stubborn as it was, the careful actions made Tony feel better… and much more prepared to make his careless ones.

Back turned to Thanos, Tony gave a sideways smirk. He let his Iron Suit rap around him and spun around to face the alien. 

“Ya know, I’ve never killed an overgrown grape with a brain smaller than his bead eyes.,” Tony quipped, “But, there’s a first time for everything.” 

“I’ve never killed someone so determined to turn a battle into a sit-com,” Thanos said, voice deep and whimsical. 

“Fine, I’ll shut up then,” Tony agreed. He wanted to get this whole thing over with and take the kid home to his aunt. He wanted to go get married to the only person he’s ever loved. This whole superhero thing was inconvenient when your life is suddenly worth living.

Tony held up his hand the iconic buzzing and bright light aimed it at Thanos. His smile widened behind his mask. This was going to be satisfying. 

Thanos held up his gauntlet the red stone shining like a laser. A pinkish forcefield covered the planet. Tony rolled his eyes. This whole standing sill and making a fist thing was getting annoying. Doesn’t the purple giant have any more tricks up his sleeve?

Tony fired. Nothing happened, his hand just lit up like a flashlight. Tony bit his lip. This felt like a fight between five-year-olds, maybe Tony should go grab a Nerf gun, it would be more useful than his advanced technology.

“Parker!” Tony shouted, “Any fun movie analogies for fighting with flashlights?” 

“What did you say, Mister Stark?” Peter asked, preoccupied catching the falling antenna girl.

“Nevermind,” Tony mumbled. Even his one-liners were failing him. 

Tony decided to use a more hands-on weapon. He watched his suits glove form into a sharp blade. 

Thanos smirked. And then he sat down on a nearby rock. What the Hell? 

“You’re just gonna sit there?” Tony asked, confused.

Thanos nodded.

“Really? That’s your plan of action?” Tony continued to inquire. Another nod from Thanos.

Tony shrugged, “Okay then.”

Tony uneventfully walked up to Thanos. He looked the alien in the eye before jutting the blade into his gut with a satisfying swashing sound. Tony left it there until warm red syrup ran down his wrist. Then he tugged the piece of metal out. Leaving the alien to bleed out.

Tony stepped back to take a look at his work. But something was off. Something wasn’t right. Something was unreal. What did the red stone do again? 

The pinkish glow over the planet faded. Thanos faded with it. Tony watched him shift head to toe. Around his ankles, something else came into view. Blotchy colors, blue, red, crimson, shifted into something more familiar… Peter. 

Peter was lying right where Thanos was supposed to be. Peter was bleeding when Thanos was supposed to be. 

Tony stared in horror trying to figure out what was going on. 

“What… what happened?” Tony mumbled in horror. 

“You stabbed the Spider-child,” The antenna lady said from behind him.

Tony looked at her in horror and then to Peter and then back, “No… no, I didn’t. I stabbed Thanos. I never… Peter?” 

And then Tony was running. He sprinted to his child, falling to the ground. He tapped somewhere on Peter’s suit causing the entire thing to dissolve away. There was blood everywhere. Peter’s blood was everywhere. And Tony was responsible for it.

Tony pulled away. He wasn’t worthy of offering the kid comfort. Quickly he changed his mind. He had to do something to let the kid know he was sorry. 

Tony lifted his kid’s head into his lap. His eyes were closed, but short wheezing breaths were coming from his mouth. The whole was in Peter’s abdomen Tony placed his hands over the wound, it made an awful slushing sound as he did so, it felt like thick, chunky soup and it took everything for Tony not to faint right then and there.

“Peter? Pete, can you hear me?” There was no answer except for Peter’s head rolled closer to Tony. The older man ran his hand through the child’s hair, trying to transfer love in every stroke. 

“Strange!” Tony screamed desperately, “Strange! Help me! Help… the kid… he’s hurt!”

Tony had no clue where Dr. Strange was. But he was a doctor, right? He could do some doctor thing to fix Peter. He had to. 

“Mis’er S’ark?” Peter asked. His voice was so weak and raspy that Tony thought he imagined it for a second. Peter’s eyes were still shut but his head rolled back and forth and his hand excessively searched for Tony’s hand. “Mis’r S’rk? Where’d y’u go?”

“I’m right here, kid. I’m right here,” Tony whispered, grabbing Peter’s hand so hard he was afraid that he might break it. 

“Wanna go home, Mis’er S’ark. I wan’ go home” Peter whined pressing his nose into his mentor’s stomach. 

“I know,” Tony mumbled, “I know, kid. Just hold on for me. Okay, don’t fall asleep.” 

Peter mumbled in response. Holding on to Tony tighter, Peter started coughing. Tony couldn’t stand it. He felt horrible, we wanted to die right then and there he wanted to fade away into dust, it would be better than watching his kid bleed out because of something Tony did. 

Tony could feel tears begin to run down his face. He lifted the kid to his chest and hugged him tight, pressing his face into his hair, breathing in the horrifying coppery smell. 

Things were happening behind him, it sounded sparkly, maybe Strange was making portals or something. The air smelled like ash. A hand landed on his shoulder it was light, almost flakey.  
Tony turned around. Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe.

Strange was there… kinda. His arm was halfway gone, chipping away. And the necklace… it wasn’t glowing. Nothing made sense. 

“Strange…” Tony sobbed, “How…” 

With a solemn look, Strange disappeared. Right then and there just blew away like Dracula in the sun. 

Tony couldn’t think. Couldn’t move. What was happening? He didn’t know what was happening. 

Then, as if things couldn’t get worse the weight in his lap started to lift away. Peter moaned. He was drifting away too. Somehow, Tony was happy that his kid wouldn’t die from the stab wound. 

Eyes wide and dazed, Tony comforts Peter in the worse way, but the only way he could think of. 

“It’s okay, Pete, it’s okay. Go to sleep. It will all be over soon. It won’t hurt anymore,” Tony said miserably. 

And within a few seconds, Peter was gone too. So Tony waited in the blood-soaked ground. He waited to disappear. 

It never happened. 

He just wanted to die. Why couldn’t he die? 

Why?


	2. Bloody Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major TW: Self-harm, Mental disorder, and prescription meds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see the Trigger Warnings? Good. 
> 
> Stay Safe

Peter set the blade down. He had unscrewed a pencil sharpener earlier in the day and had since used it tho cut several thin lines up wrists. 

He didn’t want to die. Really, he didn’t. He couldn’t do that to May. He just wanted to stop hurting and if he couldn’t do that he at least needed to balance the outside pain with the internal pain. 

The blood ran down his wrists into his hand. It was red. Funny, he thought, Ben’s blood was dark, black almost. Maybe it was his spiderness that made his blood so red. 

He looked deeper at his hands. If he stared hard enough the hands became younger and the blood dried brown. 

He could blur his eyes enough to end up sitting in a police station, silent and scared. The officers kept asking him to talk, tell them what happened, but he wouldn’t he couldn’t. It hurt too much to think about Ben. It hurt too much to watch his uncle’s eyes gloss over again and again and again and again and again until he couldn’t breathe. 

So yes, Peter harmed himself. But what else could he do? If he didn’t do something to remind himself that he was a human, made of flesh and blood his childhood would eat him alive. 

Peter picked up the sharpener blade one more time. The cuts were almost up to his elbows. He made three more and then decided to stop. He was feeling dizzy. 

The motivation to stand didn’t come for a long time. Peter flopped on his back and waited for it to show up. He looked to the ceiling but didn’t really register. Everything he saw disappeared from his memory the moment he saw it. 

He might have been lying on the floor for hours before Tony walked in. 

“Jesus Christ, Kid,” he shouted, “What the Hell did you do to yourself?” 

Tony sunk to Peter’s side he saw the blade and pushed it away like it was poison. Peter tried to reach for it but he couldn’t… he didn’t have the energy. 

Tony almost immediately pulled Peter into a sitting position. He yanked Peter’s arms away from him and stared at the red line. He looked angry. 

“Sorry, Mister Stark,” the younger boy said half-heartedly. He wasn’t really sorry. Peter needed to do this. He would die if he didn’t. 

“Why?” Tony said strickly, “Why did you think this was a good idea?” 

He didn’t. Peter never thought this was a good idea. It was a pretty public fact that cutting yourself was never a good idea. Sometimes you just have to do things for the greater good. Tony wouldn’t understand. 

So Peter shrugged. 

“Kid!” Tony shouted. It sounded like a whisper to Peter, or maybe white noise, either way, it didn’t matter. 

“Look at all this blood,” Tony moaned, looking at the white floor. 

“There was more when Ben died,” Peter mumbled. 

“Is that what this is about? Your uncle?”

“No… not all of it.” 

“Peter,” Tony said, more serious than ever, “I’m going to ask a question and you need to tell me the truth.” 

Peter nodded.  
“Are you suicidal?” 

Peter shook his head tears forming. It was all so complicated, it was too hard to explain.

“Just need to know that I’m real,” Peter muttered, trying his hardest not to cry. 

“Why wouldn’t you be real?” 

Peter didn’t stop shaking his head, tears running freely now, “I dunno. It’s too hard to explain.” 

“Try me, kid.”   
\------------

Tony didn’t understand. Not at first at least. Peter knew that he was trying his hardest, it just wasn’t working. 

Tony didn’t let be in a room alone until he saw a therapist, someone who did understand. Peter had to try a million meds. 

The ones that gave him nightmares.

The ones that made him dizzy.

The ones that made him cut more. 

The ones that gave him heartburn. 

And then finally the ones that worked. 

Peter stopped cutting, eventually. It was hard and spurted many panic attacks. But Tony was there, and so was May. His brain stopped being so fuzzy after a while and things went back to normal if anything ever really was normal. 

One day, Peter decided to talk about Ben. It was just him and Tony and Peter just told him everything, talked until he couldn’t anymore. Tony talked to the therapist about it. The next week Peter was officially a PTSD patient. 

It was hard. It still is. But things are getting better. They really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate when fics about depression end this way because it's never really that easy. I tried to allude to that fact best I could. 
> 
> Remember: You're a human and humans have feelings. Reach out for help if you need it because I fully guarantee that it's there somewhere. I've personally dealt with some of this stuff and am there if you just need someone who understands, or for support. 
> 
> Stay Safe.


	3. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No TW... isn't that nice. 
> 
> Peter's just tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all this Fluff

Peter showed up at Tony’s door at two in the morning. Tony answered it of course. He showed Peter to the guest room and told him to get some sleep, along with a quick reminder that they were going to talk in the morning. 

Tony woke up at five am, only to find that Peter was in the living room halfway through Titanic. 

“Kid? What are you doing?” Tony said, somewhat accusingly. 

Peter turned around a faced Tony, his eyes dark and rimmed, but his expression innocent.

“I’m watching Titanic,” the boy said like nothing was wrong. 

Tony rolled his eyes so hard that you could hear it, “I mean what are you doing awake?” 

“Haven’t been awake that long,” Peter mumbled, childishly rubbing his eyes. 

“That’s a three-hour-long movie, kid,” Tony argues. 

Peter looked at the screen, Rose was swinging an ax at a cabinet while Jack was handcuffed to a post. Peter was too tired to fight. He just sighed and slumped back onto the couch.

Worry crept into Tony’s chest. He asked FRIDAY to turn off the movie. Peter’s only response was a half-hearted moan. Just a signal that something was wrong. 

Tony kneeled in front of Peter and held his hands so that the kid didn’t try to cover his face. 

Peter was pale and his eyes were droopy and rimmed with dark circles. He didn’t have enough energy to ever force a smile. 

“When’s the last time you slept, kid?” Tony asked, concern rising in his voice. 

Peter shrugged. Something about the gesture told Tony that Peter genuinely didn’t know. 

Peter hid his face in a pillow, something he did when he didn’t want to talk to someone. A sign that immediately gave Tony a reason to worry. 

“What’s going on, Kiddo?” Tony asked cuffing Peter’s face in his hands, so that the child looked at him, “Come on, talk to me.”

Peter moaned, too tired to even talk. It took a few minutes but eventually, Peter answered.

“Can’t sleep…” Peter mumbled, “can’t…”

“Why can’t you sleep?” Tony asked, “Why did you show up here last night?”

“Scared,” Peter moaned, “Scared to sleep.” 

Soft tears formed in Peter’s eyes. Tony slowly sat next to him on the couch, pulling the child into his chest. 

“Talk to me, Pete,” Tony whispered. 

After three shaky breaths and a wheeze, Peter found enough energy to talk, “Been thinking a lot. Been thinking about Ben and my parents and death. I don’t wanna close my eyes and be in the dark and never wake up again. I don’t wanna die.”

Tony nodded. He decided to ask some more questions before he started his therapy session.

“Is that why you came here?” Tony asked rubbing his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“May works late. She worries too much. She… she doesn’t sleep until I sleep and I - I - I’m too scared to sleep,” Peter stuttered, beginning to cry. He folded into Tony clutching the man’s neckline like a child. 

“May loves you,” Tony comforted, “you know that right?”

“She has to…” Peter said gasping in between words, “she’s forced to, it’s her job” 

Tony shook his head frantically, “She loves you. She loves you so much and no one’s forcing her to.” 

Peter nodded, relaxing against Tony. 

“I love you,” Tony added as Peter’s breathing slowed. He was falling asleep, not by choice. 

Tony was going to be late for his meeting, he didn’t mind. It’s not like anyone there was above him. All that mattered was Peter being healthy. 

Tony left a small note for Peter asking him to call the inventor the moment he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff


	4. "No, Stop!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter are kidnapped and bad stuff happens... yeah. The most open-ended ending ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long... whoops!

Tony ran a hand through Peter’s soft mop of hair. He checked for stable breathing and a steady heartbeat and then pulled himself away from the boy. 

Silently, he made a promise to get them out of here.

A man had kidnapped Tony and Peter by hijacking one of Tony’s private planes. The duo didn’t know where they were, except for it was cold and stark white. They were thrown into a room with two small cots, a stove for heat, and a place to go to the bathroom. Peter was so terrified that he had passed out right then and there. Tony helped him into one of the cots and then began on an escape plan. 

The door that they came in through was thick and sturdy. It was locked, of course, and there wasn’t a visible way to get out through the inside. 

There were no windows, just a swinging light above head. It briefly crossed Tony’s mind that he could start a fire with the light, which might trigger an escape system to get them out. But then there was always the chance that nothing would happen and Tony and Peter would die fiery deaths.

Maybe the stove’s fireplace would lead outside. It was skinny, but Tony was sure they could figure something out.

Peter moaned from his cot and turned like he was having a bad dream. Tony rushed to him, grabbing his hand and running, steady fingers through his hair. Peter’s eyes fluttered open.   
“Mister Stark?” Peter moaned. Tony silenced him, knowing that the child needed some time to take in his surroundings. Peter’s large brown eyes widened in fear. 

“It’s okay, kiddo,” Tony semi-lied, “I’m here it’ll be okay.” 

Peter grabbed onto Tony. Eyes still getting wider and breathing shaking, it was the kind of look that Peter had when his senses were going crazy. 

“Something’s coming. Something’s coming, Mister Stark. We have to leave,” Peter whispered, panicking, “something’s coming!” 

Tony stood defensively in front of Peter, ready to rip off anyone’s head who tried to touch his kid. A man entered the room, he had a shaved head and sunken eyes. The man smiled the moment he walked in. 

“Hello,” he said, “How are we feeling, today?” 

“Not great,” Tony said, sternly. 

The man laughed again, “That’s funny Mister Tony Stark.” 

Then the man tried to walk up to Peter, but Tony wouldn’t allow it. 

“Please, step aside Mister Stark,” the man said. 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Tony growled. 

The man shook his head. He took a step towards Peter and took the spider by his wrist. The man examined Peter’s veins. He smiled. 

“Very nice,” the man said, “You are very healthy. Could you make a fist for me?” 

Peter squeezed his hand together, flexing his arm. The man stared again and grinned, “Thank you, Mister Parker.” 

The man got up to leave, turning back the Tony and Peter before he walked away. 

“A woman will be in here soon to take some blood samples from our little spider here,” then looking to Tony, “And I’ll take you out in the hall you give you some expectations for your stay.” 

Tony was enraged. Did this guy really think that he could stab his kid while he was not in the room? 

“I don’t know if you’ve done this before,” Tony quipped, “but I personally have been kidnapped many times, and usually the captor gives there the whole motivation thing at the beginning.”

The man just smiled, “We’ll go over that all later Mister Stark.” 

And then the man left. 

“Blood samples?” Peter whined quietly. Tony walked to him, sitting on his cot and pulling him close. Tony wanted to say something. But what was there possibly to say? He didn’t know if they would be safe if they would be okay. He didn’t even know if the Avengers would find them before someone got hurt. Tony couldn’t make a promise that he couldn’t keep. It was just a mistake that he was not prepared to make. 

About twenty minutes later a woman with unnaturally red hair came in with several sets of needles. Peter squeezed Tony’s hand, silently begging for him to stay. The same man that was there earlier gestured for Tony to follow. Reluctantly, Tony went into the hall after him, scared that his resentfulness would end in Peter getting hurt. 

The man smiled, much too nice, “Hello, Mister Stark. Are you ready for the whole motivation thing that you seemed so interested in?” 

“Just get me back to my kid,” Tony said, strickly. 

“I will, in just a moment. First, let me tell you that my name, is Dom, I work with a cult called SCARRED. We are trying to make our own version of the Avengers. We need you to make weapons, while we research Peter to see how we can recreate genetically altered humans.”

“That won’t work.”

“Maybe,” Dom said happily, “But we won’t know until we try.”

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Tony warned. 

Dom looked at him sadly, “I know. That’s why we’ve put in place some rules. They’re very simple. If you resist at all, Peter will get the consequences. And they will not be good.”

Tony nodded. He could be good until the Avengers find them if it means keeping Peter safe.

Tony was all on board with being good and following instructions and then he saw Peter. The moment he was lead back to his room he saw Peter. Needle stuck in his forearm as the redhead woman used a syringe to pull dark crimson from Peter’s insides. On a metal tray, there are at least ten more filled syringes. How much blood did they need? Peter’s eyes half closed and unfocused.

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing?” Tony shouted. 

“Just drawing blood,” the woman responded like it was completely normal. 

“No, stop!” Tony screamed, “Stop it now! You’re hurting him!” 

Tony ran to Peter pushing the woman away and taking the nearly limp boy in his arms. Tony ripped the syringe from Peter’s arm and smashing it against the ground, splattering blood all over the white ground. 

Dom sighed from the doorway, “Mister Stark what did we just talk about?”

Dom then walked over to Tony and tried to pull him away from the his kid. 

“No!,” Tony yelled, on the verge of tears, Peter was losing conciseness in Tony’s arms, “I won’t let you hurt him! I won’t!” 

Dom just shook his head and held up a remote looking device. He clicked a button on it. 

Suddenly Peter was screaming. He ripped his hand away from Tony and clutched them over his ears. 

“Stop it!” Tony shouted, struggling to be heard over Peter’s cries, “Stop. Now!” 

Nothing happened. In fact, every time Tony yelled whatever was happening to Peter became instantly worse. 

Tony stopped talking. After about twenty seconds, Dom took his hand off of the button. 

Peter nearly collapsed, whimpering and drawing on himself. Tony wanted to kill these people. He wanted to ask what they had just done to his boy. But he couldn’t. He was too afraid that if he opened his mouth they would hurt Peter again. 

Dom and the woman left, quickly telling Peter and Tony goodnight. 

Tony was at Peter’s side the instant they were gone. Holding him and making all the hopeful promises he could.

He only hoped he could keep them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... This was really long and I hadn't finished half of it, so I just ended here.


	5. Poisioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh Spagetti- Os. Peter Parker Poision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: May is insulted, not bad, but still... she needs to be protected

Peter doesn’t know how to describe it. He just felt… weird. He was shaking, but he wasn’t cold, his insides felt liquidy and he felt like he was floating. 

He mentally went through his day, trying to figure out when this started. But he was so dizzy… he couldn’t think straight. He just tried to remember what he did in the last hour. 

It was fuzzy, but Peter thinks he remembers having dinner with Mister Stark. He can’t remember what he ate or what happened afterward. 

Maybe it was something he ate. But Peter never got food poisoning. He was the healthiest person in the world after he got powers. But he was sure that dinner is when he started to feel weird. 

Maybe it was real poison. 

Ha! Yeah right! That was a long shot at least. It was stupid to even think about that. But it was a public restaurant. And he was with Tony Stark. And he felt so awful, he felt like he was going to die. 

Peter decided to call Tony, just in case. 

It was a chore to just get to the phone. Everything was turning white. He could barely see. He couldn’t read the names in his phone, but he somehow found clicked on a name that he thought was Tony.   
The phone rang. It was too loud. Peter didn’t remember ever hearing something so loud. 

“Peter?” A voice said. Peter couldn’t tell if it was Mister Stark or not. It was just a loud squeaking noise. 

“Mister Stark,” Peter panted. He was sweating, overheating. And he was shaking, freezing. He didn’t know what was going on. 

“Peter, Jesus you sound awful. Are you okay?” The voice asked Peter couldn’t hear it. He just panted from the other side of the phone line. 

“Peter?... Peter are you there?...” the panting stopped

“Peter!” 

\-------------------------

Tony almost didn’t answer his phone. It was from Ned. Tony hated that Ned had his number. When he told Peter not to give it out, that didn’t mean give it to his best friend. 

But Tony was bored. He could take the time to answer Ned and hang up immediately after. 

“Hello, Tony Stark, who is this?” Tony said. Expecting to hear a nerdy squeal from Ned’s end of the phone. 

Instead, he heard… 

“Hello, Mister Stark. It’s Ned. I think Peter’s hurt or something. Something bad.” 

Tony stopped breathing, “What do you mean?” 

“I… I don’t know. He called me and he thought I was you. And he didn’t… he didn’t sound good Mister Stark. He needs help,” Ned whined. 

“Where is he?” Tony asked, hoping Ned would somehow have an answer. 

“He didn’t say. But when I tracked his phone he was at May’s.” 

“Okay, Ned, listen to me. I need you to call 911 and tell them to go to the Parkers’ apartment. Don’t let them take him to a hospital, he needs to go to the med bay in the compound.” 

“Okay,” Ned said shakily.

“Call me right away if anything goes wrong, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Tony stated before hanging up and asking FRIDAY to prepare his suit. 

“Pep! I’m going out!” He yelled before leaving. Pepper hated when he did superhero things when EMS could handle it themselves. But to be honest Tony didn’t trust the EMS folk in general. And he surely didn’t trust anyone around his kid. 

\---------------

When Tony arrived at Peter’s apartment emergency services were already there. May had come home too, no doubt Ned called her as well. 

The woman was crying as an officer kept her out of her own home, claiming that an aunt was not direct family enough to be in the same room as her hurt child. But when the man saw Tony is his suit, he quickly abided to anything he was told. 

May and Tony barged into the home together. Some paramedics were doing CPR on an unconscious Peter. May collapsed when she saw it, sobbing, begging some higher power not to take Peter.

Tony rushed to where the paramedics where. He asked FRIDAY to scan Peter for any possible injuries. She listed off a bunch of unfamiliar chemicals that had made their way into his system through the pasta that he had eaten earlier.

Tony did as much as he could, but things didn’t look good, even when Bruce took Peter away into the med bay.

\--------------

Peter woke up dizzy, not as bad as before, but not great. 

Tony was at his side when he woke up. Peter was out of it, begging for May, but Tony explained that she was getting some much-needed sleep. 

Tony explained everything to Peter, How the chef at the restaurant had tried to poison Tony and was so sure that Peter was the one that ordered the cheeseburger, that he accidentally put the chemicals in Peter’s food. 

Peter quickly damned himself for eliminating that option earlier. 

Besides his annoyance at himself for almost dying, Peter couldn’t feel anything but gratefulness. For Tony, and May, and Ned. 

For his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, that wasn't a mess.


	6. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stays with May's cousin and it doesn't go great.
> 
> TW: Child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11 PM. Forgive me

“Why can’t I stay with Mister Stark?” Peter whined. 

“Because… we don’t need to rely on Tony Stark for everything. Besides, you’ll be fine at your Aunt June’s,” May fought. 

“You never even told me you had a cousin,” Peter said. 

“Well I do,” May stated sternly, pulling up at a small home near the ocean. She turned around to face him, “It’ll just be a month, okay? You can call me anytime. Anytime, I swear.”

“I know, May,” Peter assured. He just wanted to get this month over with. 

After exchanging love yous and I’ll miss yous Peter was ushered away into the home. He knocked three times on the door. 

It was answered by a tall woman with unkempt hair. She looked sluggish and frankly frightening. 

“You must be Peter?” she said mustering a smile, “I’m June. Head inside, Auggie will help you with your things.” 

Auggie was 20 some year old boy, June’s son. He had a stubby beard and long blond hair. He looked like any average millennial hipster. 

Peter didn’t really have a room at June’s house. He had a pullout couch in the attic, it was a finished attic, but still not elegant. If he were at the compound or even the Stark tower, Peter would have an actual room with an actual bed. 

The first week was spent reading five entire books and sending twenty-minute long voicemails to Tony. 

June didn’t give him any food. But Peter managed on his own. ‘Households are different,’ he reminded himself. He was sure this was nothing.

And then there was that Sunday night. Peter got up at 11 pm to get a glass of water. June was still awake. And she was drunk. Very very drunk. 

Peter could tell the second he saw her. Her hair was a mess she was holding an empty glass bottle in her hand. 

She immediately spoke up when she saw Peter. 

“You! Kid!” She snapped. Peter’s eyes widened. “Get me another drink! Now!” 

Peter didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t support alcoholism, but he was quite literally afraid of this woman.

“I said ‘now’ boy!” she shouted. 

Peter’s senses were going crazy but he was frozen. Something wasn’t right, May wouldn’t leave him with a crazy woman. 

And then there was a crack followed by a crash. The empty bottle had been smashed on his head. 

He fell to the ground, immediately confused about why he couldn’t withstand the assault with his powers. June’s foot smashed into his ribs repeatedly until blood came from his mouth. She shouted something about how he was a stupid good for nothing kid and then some thinks about May, but Peter couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears. 

Everything was blurry as he stumbled back to the attic. He collapsed on his bed and curled into a ball. The ringing wouldn’t stop, he couldn’t sleep. 

Peter wanted to call Tony or May. He wanted to beg them to take him home and let him sleep in a real bed. But May was counting on him to pull through, without Tony’s help. Peter didn’t want her to feel bad, or like she wasn’t enough. 

So Peter kept quiet. 

Even when the same thing happened for the next two weeks. It wasn’t just June. Auggie would hurt Peter whenever something went bad in his life, or just for fun. Punches were thrown every hour and Peter was powerless to stop them from coming. 

One morning, Peter found Auggie asleep on the Attic floor. It was one of the most terrifying things that had ever happened to him, even with all the Spider-Manning.

The bathroom was Hell. Peter couldn’t recognize himself in the mirror anymore. The spots under his eyes were black and blue. His skin was pale with exception of the bruises that popped up in scattered patterns. And he was too thin to be healthy. He didn’t sleep. Everything hurt and the ringing in his ears grew louder by the minute. 

Tony or Happy or May would try to call him every now and then. He would hang up on them and instead text saying he was busy. 

And then one night Tony got through, it was a FaceTime call. Peter almost barfed when the phone was answered against his will. He tossed the cellphone on the floor and used blankets to cover his face. Tony couldn’t know. 

“Kid,” Tony said, “Kid, are you there?”

“Yea- Yeah I’m here, Mister Stark,” Peter replied, trying to make his voice as steady as possible. 

“You okay? You sound, sick,” Tony asked, the fatherly tone creeping into his voice.

“I’m fine. It’s just allergies. To perfume, June wears it,” It was a lie.

“Let me see your face. The ceiling is boring.”

“Um actually, I’m really busy right now, Mister Stark. Can we talk later?” Peter improvised, it sounded as fake as it was. 

“No, I had KAREN override your phone, so that you couldn’t hang up. It was a moderate amount of work and I would like to see your face,” Tony demanded.

“But Mister Stark--”

“Now, kid,”

Peter gave in. He had to. He picked up the phone and faced it at his face.

He looked like a ghost. 

“Oh my God,” Tony melted, “Kid, what happened to you?”

Peter tried to think. What was happening to him? 

“Ya know that really old movie, Tommy?” Peter said, off the top of his head, “That part where Tommy gets dropped off at his uncle’s…”

“Where are you? I’m coming right now!” Tony nearly shouted anger flashed in his eyes

It was probably a millisecond that Peter didn’t answer but Tony still said, “Whatever, I’ve already tracked your phone. I’ll be there in an hour, maybe less if the plane flies fast.” 

And then Peter started crying. He hated himself for doing it. He wasn’t strong enough. He couldn’t be strong enough. It just hurt so much.

\---------------

Tony was there in ten minutes, turns out he used his suit to fly him down there and Happy was meeting them with a car later. (Tony always accounted for Peter’s fear of flying)

Peter hobble-ran outside, collapsing into Tony’s arms as police officers went inside the home. 

“May…” Peter tried through his tears. 

“Happy’s calling her.” 

Peter just hugged Tony. They didn’t need to say anything they just held each other, best they could without collapsing. 

Tony ran a hand through Peter’s hair whispering soft reassurances every now and then. 

When Peter stopped crying he looked at Tony and laughed. 

“What?” Tony asked. 

“This is not going to be good for my trust issues.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late... oh well.


	7. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is still afraid of airplanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: ...Kidnapping I guess.

Tony was helping Peter. He tried to remind himself of that. 

They were trying to help Peter get over his fear of flying. After his parents’ death, it was the last thing that the sixteen-year-old wanted to do. Peter sucked it up when he first went to Berlin with Happy, diving into his weird video diary thing. On the way back, Tony flew with them. 

“Is it supposed to make that sound?” Peter positioned himself awkwardly in his seat, squirming anxiously. 

Happy turned to Tony, “It was this, these questions, the whole ride here.” 

“You’ve been on a plane before, right, Kid?” Tony asked the boy. 

“Not really. I’m kinda scared of flying, especially because my parents…” Peter’s voice faded out. 

And now almost three years later, Peter had finally asked his mentor to help him get over the fear. He figured that if Tony could get in a car and drive after what happened to his parents, Peter could sit in an airplane. 

But Peter was scared. He was so scared, he didn’t say it out loud, but ever shake and quiver indicated it was true. 

“Doing okay?” Tony sat next to Peter. It was hard, he knew. He didn’t want the kid to go through it alone  
Peter nodded rubbing his hands excessively on his jeans.

There was a pilot on the plane, not that the craft needed one, but Tony had decided that it would be easier for Peter if a human was in control. 

Peter closed his eyes, taking the world’s largest breaths. It hurt Tony to see the kid trying so hard not to panic. 

“Hey Kid,” Tony smiled, “Do you know what’s cool about being in a plane?” 

“What?”

“You get to watch a ton of movies, with no interruption or shame.”

Peter broke into a smile, “What will we watch?” He sounded more childish than ever.

“What do you wanna watch?” Tony pulled up an array of show titles, “We’ve got Disney, Lucus Film, Speilburg…”

“Oh, Spielberg! Yes!” 

“Jurassic Park?”

“No, Schindler’s List.”

Tony stopped. That one was… well, it was Schindler’s List. “Whatever you want, kid.” 

And they show began. 

\-------------------

Tony was woken up by Peter madly shaking his shoulder. “Mister Stark! Mister Stark something’s wrong we’re going the wrong way!” 

Tony quickly looked out the window, they were over water, He had specifically asked the pilot to keep them over land. For Peter’s sake. Tony could feel his face blazing with anger. 

He started for the cockpit, but he didn’t make it. He heard Peter scream as the plane dipped, and then everything went black.

\---------------------

He awoke in a grey room it was dark, the only light coming from the blinding white room separated from him by a panel of glass. His eyes took forever to focus but when they did he wanted to barf. 

Peter was tied up, unconscious. IV’s of black liquid stuck into his arm. He was almost as pale as a dead man, the only indication of life was the convulsing of the arm with the IV in it. 

Tony screamed. As loud as he could. As long as Peter was separated from him he swore he would scream. 

He screamed Peter’s name, he screamed for help, He just screamed in general. 

And then Peter moved, and not just his arm. His eyes opened slowly and dazed.

“Peter! Peter! Peter! PETER!” Tony shouted.

The door to his little grey room opened. A woman with tiny eyes and blonde hair walked in. “He can’t hear you,” she said in a British accent.

“Get him out of there!” Tony pulled at the restraints around his wrists, “Stop hurting him!” 

The woman smiled writing something on the clipboard in her hands, “Don’t worry, he can’t feel it.” 

Tony wanted to cry. Behind the glass, Peter was so pale, his eyes were wide and hurt. The kid looked like he was going to say something but words didn’t come. 

The woman watched beside him “Poor child. He thinks very fondly of you. When we brought him in here he was sobbing, calling your name. You should’ve heard him ‘Tony, Tony, Tony,’”

“He called me Tony?” 

“After we gave him drugs he called you Ben. I don’t know why he chose that name, Ben, So generic, maybe from some TV show or his favorite teacher, maybe his lover or best friend, whoever Ben is, the child wishes he was here,” the woman talked to fast. 

“Ben was his uncle.” 

The woman scribbled on the clipboard “Does Ben live in New York? Don’t live, the doctor will hurt him.” She motioned to Peter

“Ben died seven years ago,” Tony said audibly. If anyone touched Peter he would kill them with his bare hands.   
Tony was shaking, “What are you doing to him?” 

“The doctor wants to harvest his powers. He’s found a way to separate his spiderness from his human. He wants to turn the spider into something machinic, he thinks it could be a powerful source, thinks that it could power amazing things. That’s why you’re here.” 

A man in a white coat went into Peter’s room. The Doctor. 

“Don’t touch him!” Tony screamed, hopelessly. 

“He can’t hear you,” the woman reminded him. 

The man pulled the black IV from Peter’s arm. Dark, sluggish liquid flowing from where the needle was. The Doctor lifted Peter’s head so that the kid was lazily looking at him. 

“You are doing so well, my little spider.” The Doctor held out his finger for Peter. “Here, squeeze my finger,” Peter did as told, “Is that all, remember, you broke the bone last time.” 

Peter nodded, weak. 

Tony stared, “I can hear them.”

The woman shook her head, “Yes, but they cannot hear you.” 

The Doctor drew what should’ve been blood from Peter. Instead, it was a clear syrup. He pulled it into a syringe. “Thank you, young spider.”

And with that, The Doctor left the white room and came into Tony’s. He untied Tony’s restraints and presses the syringe into his hand. 

“Turn this into fule Mister Stark. Tell Hana here if you need anything, any resources.” 

\-------------

Tony tried. He tried his best to work. He found out quickly that if he messed up then Peter would suffer the consequences. Now, when Tony looked through the glass, one-way glass, he saw Peter with cuts, and bruises, split lip, and limp limbs. 

Tony cried. He never cried, never.

But seeing Peter so hurt. Seeing his kid hurt because of him… I broke the man. Nearly killed him.

And after a week of holding some syrupy thing that came out of Peter in his own hands. Tony had made up his mind: they were leaving, and they were leaving now. 

Tony didn’t have a plan. For the first time ever, Tony had no plan. There was hardly any time that Tony is left alone. Only when Hana went for an hour during lunch. 

That’s when Tony acted. He didn’t think about anything except Peter. Tony threw himself at the one-way glass. It didn’t shatter the first time, but it did the second time. 

It hurt Tony, besides the impact, the broken glass cut him. But it didn’t matter, not when he had such little time. 

Tony was running to Peter. The boy was unconscious and didn’t look like he was going to wake up with a gentle nudge. Tony would have to carry the kid. For a genus, removing Peter’s restraints was not difficult, not emptying his insides as soon as he felt how light Peter was, that was harder.

Peter hadn’t been fed the whole time they were here, he shouldn’t be alive, but somehow, he was. Tony clutched Peter in his arms, he wanted to stay like that, holding his child. He didn’t have time. 

There was one door in Peter’s room, remarkably, it was open. Tony thrust Peter onto his back and sprinted out the door. There was a long corridor with a series of doors and rooms. Tony started down somewhere random. 

He ran until he found a window. Lucky for Tony and Peter, it was on the first floor. He was terrified of throwing Peter out first. He was scared that it would cause him such a shock that he would die. But he didn’t really have a choice. 

“Pete, buddy, if you’re going to wake up, this would be a good time to do that.”

Tony could hear people coming, big heavy, angry footsteps. Tony let Peter fall out of the window, praying that his child would be okay. 

And then he hopped out himself, carefully avoiding Peter’s body. 

There were woods surrounding them, thick woods, good enough to hide in. Tony picked up Peter and kept running.

\-------------------------

Tony stoped trying to get away when Peter started coughing. He set Peter up against the trunk of a tree and ran his fingers through his moist hair.   
Peter couldn’t talk, and even if he could, it was important he kept quiet. So Tony comforted Peter with soft circles on his back and steady hands wiping tears from his cheeks.

\--------------------------

Four days later a helicopter was heard overhead. 

Peter was stronger but still couldn’t walk. Tony ran into an opening in the forest, waving his arms frantically. 

And before they knew it, they were on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really go to sleep


	8. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's sick, but he can't thermoregulate. Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's one-thirty AM. But whatever.

Peter couldn’t thermoregulate. Tony found that out one day when it snowed and Peter ended up in the hospital. 

So, when May called asking if Happy could watch a sick Peter while she was at work, Tony hastily volunteered. 

He was sent into a panic the moment he arrived. Peter was listening to music on the couch. His eyes were glassy and tired. But other than that he didn’t look like anything more than a sick kid. 

But Tony knew the kid. He knew the pros and cons of his powers. Fevers were a con. 

Whatever Peter’s temperature was, it would be twice as extreme. And if Peter’s illness involved a fever… it could be lethal. And that couldn’t happen to Tony.

Peter looked up, his eyes gleaming when he sees Tony. “Hey, Mister Stark. Aunt May told me Happy was coming.”

Tony shook the words off, focusing all attention on Peter’s health. “Do you have a fever?”

“99 degrees when May checked.”

Tony bit his lip. It was going to climb. The fever was going to climb and Peter was going to be seriously hurt. 

“Come with me. We’re taking you to Bruce,” Tony rushed. 

Peter looked like he was going to fight, and Tony looked like he was going to kill him if he did. Peter nodded and followed Tony out to the car. 

Tony drove with Peter in the passenger seat. The air was turned up as cold as it could go, but it was early fall and the sun was treating the car like a greenhouse. And to accommodate, Tony sped down the road, passing every car he could. 

It was only ten minutes into the ride before Peter started panting, desperately. He waved his hands in his face, trying to fan himself down. 

Tony took his hand off the wheel and placed it on Peter’s forehead. Burning, as he expected. 

Tony kept driving, panicking as Peter nearly hyperventilated. It took all of Tony’s will to not pull to the side of the road and comfort his kid, but that would delay them getting to Bruce and helping Peter. 

And then there were sirens. 

Tony was getting pulled over. He almost didn’t stop, but that would waste more time. And there was a negative amount of time to waste.

So Tony slid the car to the side of the road. An officer came up behind him, taking an eternity to actually get out of his striped car. 

Tony took the time to check on a nearly unconscious Peter. He put on hand on Peter’s damp face. The child’s breathing had become erratic and unstable. 

“Peter, Pete? Can you hear me?”

Peter nodded taking in a shaky breath. One of Tony’s hands drifted back to Peter’s forehead, while his other wrapped around the boy’s trembling hand.

“Hot…” Peter whined. 

“I know. I know. Hold on.” 

The officer knocked on Tony’s window. He hadn’t prepared any documents or done anything he should’ve. Not when Peter was hurt.

“Sir…” the officer tried to start. 

“Please. Please! My kid! He’s sick, we were going to Bruce Banner. He needs help!” 

The officer remained stonefaced, motioning for his partner, who was still in the car. 

The partner went to Peter’s door and opened it. Peter clumsily fumbled with his seatbelt. Trying to get to the officer at the door.

“He can’t thermoregulate. If you don’t let me help him he’s going to die!” Tony shouted to the officers. The talk of death made Peter flinch. Tony kept his hand entwined with Peter’s.

The first officer looked around Tony’s car. “Licence and Registration?”

Tony shook his head, “Help the kid. You know who I am. I’m Tony Stark. I’m Iron Man! Help the kid. Help my kid!” 

Tony was begging. He hated begging. 

“We’ll call first responders and take him to a hospital. License and registration.” 

Tony was shaking. He didn’t want them to take his child away from him. But it was the law. And an ambulance would be faster anyway.

\-----------------------

Tony ran into the hospital room. He had called Bruce the second the police officer released him.

It had been hours since Tony last saw Peter. Bruce doing all of his doctor things. It took time

Peter lay there, asleep. He was so peaceful. The contrast to the few hours, amazing. 

Bruce was writing on a clipboard. The short man looked up when he saw Tony. 

“Is he okay?” Tony breathed. 

“It was close, Tony. Too close. This has to stop happening. What if you’re not there one day? Then what?”

Tony didn’t need to answer. They both knew already. 

But Tony had spent his whole life waiting. He could wait to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... that totally had an ending and I didn't just get tired and stop writing.


	9. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that AU where Tony and Peter survive the snap only so that they can die in space? This is that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An actual clone of several much better fics. You should read those.
> 
> TW: Everyone dies, but it's fine

Peter and Tony had been through hell and back. 

And now they were going to heaven. 

Oxygen was running out, Tony hadn’t told Peter directly, he didn’t need to. With the whole superpower thing, Peter needed more essential resources than anyone else. He was already pale and his lips were turning blue. 

But he was determined. He was determined to not die. Because he knew that if his heart stopped beating before Tony’s did, the old man would die a painful death. And Peter did not need that on his conscience. 

And Tony… he was determined to keep Peter happy, even during the inevitable. 

Peter coughed. Feeling guilty for gasping afterward, taking up even more oxygen. 

Tony looked to his child, tears in both their eyes. He motioned for the boy to come to him. 

Peter does. He rests his head on Tony’s shoulder. Breathing short and erratic. 

Tony pressed his hand to Peter’s forehead, a comfort to both of them. It was cold. Peter was turning cold. Tony held him closer. 

Peter’s eyes drooped. The urge to sleep was nearly irresistible. He was so tired.   
“Mister Stark…” Peter said, almost too quiet to hear.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“M’ tired” Peter rubbed his eyes. His hand drifted to the collar of Tony’s jacket, falling to the arc reactor when the effort became too great.

Tony held Peter’s hand there. He didn’t want his child to feel weak in his last moments. He knew how Peter hated to feel like he wasn’t enough. “I’m tired too, kid. It’s going to be okay.” 

“Am I allowed to sleep? I wanna sleep,” Peter nearly sobbed, acting more like a child than ever. 

No no no no no no. If Peter fell asleep he wouldn’t wake up. Tony would follow after, but even thinking about those few moments without Peter hurt more than words to explain. 

And then Peter moaned, a low whine of pure pain. And Tony knew: he couldn’t keep Peter alive if he was in pain. It was selfish. 

But Tony wanted to be so goddamn selfish!

“You can sleep. You can sleep, kiddo.” 

“M’ kay.”

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple, holding his kid close. 

They were going to die. And they were going to die in space. May would never know what happened to her nephew. Tony would never get married. Everyone would think that Iron Man and Spider-Man had just disappeared.

But Tony couldn’t do anything about that. What he could do was bury his head in his dying child’s hair and rock him back and forth, pretending that he was just helping his kid fall asleep. 

And Peter did fall asleep. And then he stopped breathing. But Tony held him closer, telling himself that he was still giving Peter some comfort.

And a short time later, there was no more pain. 

A short time later two heroes no longer needed to be heroes.

A short time later the universe would cry. 

Because a short time later, Tony would join Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was so short. I was writing it and then a tornado happened so...


	10. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever heard of Skip Wescott? If not here's a quick briefing: Skip was a character from the Spider-Man comics who sexually abused Peter. Everyone hates him and he sucks. But he's in this chapter. Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual assault and abuse

Skip Westcott was horrible. That was the truth of it all. 

When Tony first mentioned needing a new intern, Peter was immediately offended. Until he found out that it was because Peter was so much more than just an intern to Tony. 

Skip was young, older than Peter, but still young. He had long hair, hipster tattoos and a yellow smile. He was mysterious and shady. Peter’s senses would spike every time Skip was out of his view. But it was hard to keep his spidey sense under control around new people. So Peter didn’t think much of it.

That is until Skip hit him. 

It was late at night, the first time it happened. Skip wasn’t supposed to stay the night, but he did. And so did Peter, except he was permitted to. And of course, Tony wasn’t there. 

Skip had knocked on the lab door after midnight. Peter wasn’t asleep, obviously. Peter didn’t sleep. 

He had told Peter that he needed help with something. And then Mr. Westcott preseeded to lead Peter down a hallway and to the bathroom door. 

“What- what are we doing. What do you need help with?” Peter backed away from the bathroom, spidey-sense now going haywire. But his sense was probably wrong. Tony wouldn’t hire someone dangerous, right?  
And then Skip shoved Peter into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. “You tell anyone about this, and I will kill everyone you love!” 

And then Skip kissed him. 

It was hard and heavy and not what Peter wanted. It was not what Peter wanted. 

He tried to push Skip away. Tried to get out of this situation. But he just… he couldn’t. He could fight people left and right, stop buses with his bare hands. But he couldn’t get out of some scary man pressing him against the cold wall and kissing him against his will. 

And then it happened again.

And again. 

And again and again and again, until Peter couldn’t take it anymore. 

Skip would hit him. He would punch him and yell to his heart’s content. He would put his hands where Peter didn’t want him. 

Peter got weaker over time, losing sleep because of his fear. The beating in his chest knowing that at any time, Skip could drag him from his room and hurt him more than he had ever been hurt before. 

The worst part is that Tony didn’t know. 

Tony would still ask Skip to do things for him. He would make Skip get tools and snacks. He would thank him. Tony would thank Peter’s enemy. And Peter hated it. 

Peter had to cover his bruises. He was too tired to heal like he usually did. His skin was littered with black and blue. He wondered if it was possible for Skip to bruise his heart too. 

Peter didn’t talk if he didn’t need to. He was too scared to. Besides, every time he opened his mouth his through clogged up and tears threatened. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked one day. They were working in the lab. Well, Tony was. Peter was staring blankly at the wall. One of “the nights” was yesterday, and Peter couldn’t stop thinking about how Skip forced him to his knees and----

“Pete?” 

Peter looked up, finally breaking from his daze. He nodded, eyes wide staring at Tony. 

“You sure?” Tony said, turning away from all of his lab work to examine Peter, “You’ve been kinda out of it for a few months.” 

Peter just nodded again, doing everything he could to disconnect his eye contact with Tony. 

“Listen, kid. Just nodding doesn’t really answer my question, so it kinda tells me that you’re not okay. An okay person would say ‘I’m fine’ or give any other verbal communication that they’re okay.” 

Peter was choking. Tony was catching on to him. Peter was scared that Skip would do something if Tony found out. 

So Peter just checked his phone, pretending like he had a text. He pointed to the phone wordlessly telling Tony, ‘I gotta go.’ 

Tony squinted and cocked his head. “Okay…” 

And Peter left. The second he got out of the lab he was running down the hallway. He didn’t know where he was going, but he went either way.

The walls seemed to shift, and his legs felt like they were moving through mud. He couldn’t breathe, visions of Skip’s lips on his haunting him.

Peter fell against the wall. The first time he’d done it by his own will in a while. His hands fell to his head, pulling at his hair. Funny, that hadn’t happened by his own will in a while either. 

Peter couldn’t think. Skip had turned his brain to slush. Skip had stoped his lungs. Skip had killed him.

“Kid.” 

Someone was reaching for him. He didn’t want to be reached for. 

“Kid.” 

Someone was grabbing his shoulders. He didn’t want to be grabbed. 

So he sobbed. He sobbed and kicked the person, knowing that if the person was Skip he would be hit again. 

“Stop! Stop I don’t want! I don’t want it!” 

“What don’t you want? What’s going on with you kid?” It was Tony. Peter knew it was Tony, but he still didn’t want him here. 

“Please I don’t--” Peter’s voice dissolved into a sob. 

Tony pulled away from him. Starting again, slowly. “Can I touch you?” 

Peter hated himself for it, but he shook his head. 

Tony didn’t mind. “Did someone hurt you?” 

Peter didn’t answer. He just tucked his knees into himself and stared forward. 

“Who?”

No answer. 

“Pete, you’ve gotta tell me who hurt you. You’ve gotta let me help you.”

And then just then, like it was a sign from hell, Skip walked down the hallway. His eyes widened the second he saw Peter and Tony. 

Peter stopped breathing. He whimpered and grabbed Tony’s arm. Tony looked behind him, the genius immediately understood. 

“It’s okay, kid” 

Skip looked at them, his hand clenching into a fist. “Is everything okay?”

“Please leave”

“Yes, Mister Stark”

And Skip walked away. Peter grabbed Tony tighter. 

After Skip’s footsteps faded, Tony turned his full attention to Peter, “It was him, wasn’t it?” 

Peter nodded, fat tears running down his cheeks. Tony slowly reached for Peter’s long sleeves, put there to cover the bruises on his arm. Tony stared, looking back and forth between Peter’s hurt skin.

“Peter,” Tony had never called him Peter before, it was always ‘kid’ or ‘Pete’ sometimes ‘Mister Parker’ but never Peter, “What did he do to you?”   
“He… he hit me. And he kissed me. And he… I didn’t want it.” 

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay,” Tony said holding Peter’s hand, although it was obvious that he wanted to hug Peter.

Peter couldn’t trust a lot of people in the world. He had a bad record when it came to trust. 

But he trusted Tony. I’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should not write these at 1:00 AM


	11. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is thrown in some ice. But it's fine... kinda... for the nearly half part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: nothing I can think of, but I'm tired so read at your own risk

Someone had stolen the Iron Man suit. It was bound to happen at some point. But when that point happened, Tony assumed that he would be able to stop it with FRIDAY or something. But this guy or girl or someone was crazy he had been able to override everything Tony had. KAREN, FRIDAY… everything. Even old programming for Jarvis. 

And then this man took his kid.

And now, Tony was going to kill him. 

And he was going to do it without his suit. He didn’t know how, exactly, but his kid did, so he would too. 

He couldn’t just track his suit. He couldn’t do that without FRIDAY. But he could track Peter’s phone. It might not give him an exact location, but it would be close enough. 

After hacking, and tracking and a bunch of other useless stuff that kept him from Peter, Tony finally had a location…. In the artic. 

The holy heckin’ artic. And Tony did not like the cold. 

Tony called Happy and made him get a plane. No longer trusting his AI, Happy operated it. 

The plane flew as fast as it could. Too fast, probably, but Tony didn’t really care, Peter could be dead for all he knew. He had to get there fast.   
Whoever the Iron Man Imposter was, he was very very bad at hiding.

In a white world of snow, this person had built a dark cabin displaying an endless beacon of smoke. 

“Ya think that’s him?” Happy stupidly asked.

Tony got ready to jump off the plane. “Yeah, just a little.”

“You know you can’t get off the plane until it lands, right?”

“Well, then you better land this plane fast!” 

The plane landed too slow. As fast as it could, but still, too slow. 

Tony was running towards the house before he could think it through, about to knock down the door and then he saw his suit. It was flying overhead dangling in its arms. The poor kid kicked and huffed but nothing worked.

“Can I help you, Mister Stark?” The suit echoed, “Perhaps I can… but I won’t.”

The suit took off, struggling Peter with it. 

Tony had to catch up. He couldn’t catch up. He didn’t have anything. So he ran. He ran through the cold deep snow. Looking stupid as he struggled. 

“Let go of him! Let go of him, now!” Tony shouted, barely thinking. 

“Oh, you want me to let go of him?” The iron suit said. In the arms, Peter was shaking his head frantically. And Tony suddenly realized why.

The Iron Impersonator wasn’t holding Peter above snow, they were above ice. And they let go. 

Luckily, or unluckily, it was thin ice, sending Peter straight down into the water below. 

“PETER!” 

Tony ran faster to the hole in the ice. Falling when he realized there was a good chance he would fall through too. Helping no one. 

“Peter! Peter! Peter! No! Peter!” 

Tony could risk dying if it meant saving Peter. Or even just trying to save Peter.   
Tony got on his stomach frantically brushing snow away trying to find Peter in the water. It takes him a moment but he finally sees the dark figure of his boy starting to sink, unconscious. Tony punched the ice. Nothing happened, but he felt his index finger snap. 

He tried again, punching repeatedly until every bone in his hand was broken and his wrist was turning the color of the night sky. He was couldn’t decipher the cracking of his bone from the cracking of the ice.

Peter was sinking out of reach and the hole Tony had created wasn’t nearly big enough to drag Peter out. Sill Tony reached for his kid, unable to pull him out with his hurt hand. 

“Happy!” He yelled hopelessly, “Happy! Help Me!” Tony was crying. Happy couldn’t hear him. Happy couldn’t help him and Peter was going to die. 

Tony used his good hand to hold on to Peter’s collar, too weak to open the hole in the ice anymore. “Happy! Happy, Please!” 

He kept calling, “Happy! Happy!” It was hopeless. And then… 

“Tony?”

“Happy! Oh my god, help him!” 

Happy was running to Tony in an instant. “Is this ice?” 

“Be careful.”

Happy got on his hands and knees and crawled his way to Tony. Happy took one look at the dark figure under the ice and gasped. “Tony… Tony, I don’t think he…” 

“No! Help me!” 

Happy worked to tear up the ice around Peter and pulled the boy out of the water quickly dragging him away from the ice.

Peter’s entire face was blue, and he was heavier than he should’ve been. His hair was damp and stuck to his face. As soon as he was able to Tony was cradling to the boy to his chest. Kissing his frozen forehead and whispering his name over and over again like a mantra. 

“Tony,” Happy pried softly, “We’ve got to get him to the plane. We’ve got to get him home.” 

Neither Happy nor Tony had checked for a pulse or breathing yet. Whether that was out of fear or forgetfulness was unclear.  
Happy carried Peter back to the plane while Tony stumbled behind them. Peter was limp, his head bobbling as Happy carried him. 

As they approached the plane, Tony looked back towards the house, about ready to kill anyone inside. Happy read his mind, “Don’t bother, it’s just the suit.” 

Happy placed Peter down on the floor of the plane, the AI flew this time. Tony found emergency blankets and water while Happy got Peter to breathe. Even unconscious, the kid was strong. He wasn’t awake but he was alive. 

Tony held Peter to his chest, rocking him back and forth, sobbing into his hair. Happy stayed on the phone with Bruce, doing everything he could to help where he could. The heat was turned as high as it could in the plane, Tony’s jacket now on Peter’s shoulders.

\---------------------

Peter was in a coma. It was terrifying but medically induced. Safe, Tony had to remind himself. 

May was distraught. She was upset and refused to see Peter in such a state. Stubborn, but understandable. Tony, though, Tony never left Peter’s side.

He held Peter’s hand and smoothed his hair with his fingers. He told the boy stories and made promises of things they would do when he woke up

They found the person who hacked Tony’s suit and punished them correctly. Not an execution, like Tony suggested. But still, a long time in prison. 

Every now and then Peter’s fingers would flinch or his mouth would twitch, and Tony knew that it was going to be okay. 

Bruce said it would be okay. May waited for it to be okay. Happy reminded Tony it would be okay. And Tony… Tony knew it would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. I'm tired. I'm tired. I'm tired


	12. Electrocuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets zapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is like 78% dialogue. Deal with it.

Peter Parker had never killed anybody. And he didn’t plan on killing anybody.

But if Tony killed someone to protect Peter…

They had him strapped to an electric chair. Peter knew because MJ had shown him her presentation on execution seven times. This chair seemed to be slightly modified though. Still terrifying to Peter.

A woman with a high bun and huge cheekbones kept a close eye on him. She had previously introduced herself as “Joanne.” Joanne was sly and scary and single-handedly made Peter want to cry and run away like a child. 

But it was too late for that now. 

Joanne turned around with a snake-like poise, “We’re going to play a little game spider. Does that sound okay?”

“Doesn’t sound like this will be a game I can win.” 

“It won’t.”

Peter slumped down in his chair. Tugging hopelessly on his restraints. He just wanted Tony… he wanted his family. 

“Here are the rules,” Joanne said, “I will ask for information about your good friend, Tony Stark. You will tell me, or I will shock you. Every time you refuse to give me answers, or every time you lie to me, I will increase the voltage. Do you understand?”

Peter didn’t answer.

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?” 

Peter nodded frantically. He was going to lose this game. On the bright side, if he died, everyone he loved would be protected.

He didn’t want to die, but he would. For Tony, Pepper, May, Ned, MJ, everyone. If that’s what it took.

“Question number one: Where does Tony keep his weapons?”

A pause.

“Tony stopped producing weapons years ago.” 

Joanne was not satisfied with the answer. She pressed a button that sent a shaking volt of strenuous sensation through his body. Peter convulsed in the chair, he didn’t feel the pain until after the chair stopped. It was sharp and indescribable, like a stabbing fire.

Peter huffed his lungs and heart throbbing. His head flopped forward spilling tears onto his lap. It hurt. 

“Now, let’s try this again,” Joanne sneered, “Where does Tony keep his wepons.”

Peter breathed, he wouldn’t tell, “He- he- he doesn’t ha-have them. Not… not anymore.”

Another shock, this one felt like it lasted longer, but Peter wasn’t sure anymore. He couldn’t think straight, his mouth felt like it was full of boiling molasses. He moaned.

“... Tony…”

“He’s not here,” Joanne growled, “Now where does he keep the weapons.”

“... Tony…”

More electricity was corsing through his veins. But, Peter couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel anything. 

“Let’s try a different question, spider: What’s the password to the Iron-Man suit?” 

Peter couldn’t hear. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t anything. But he tried.

“Password?” Peter whined. 

“Yes, spider, what is it?”

“Hmmm?... Password?... Password.” Someone’s password was password. He didn’t remember who’s but it didn’t matter. 

Then he was shocked again. He couldn’t breathe. It hurt so bad. 

Peter swore he blacked out. It felt like a time jump. When he ‘came’ to, he couldn’t see, he could hear, but it was fuzzy and watery.

He tried to list the things that he heard and gave up on understanding any of it.

-A crash.  
\- “Peter”  
\- “Tony”  
-Something shattering  
-Gunshots  
\- “What the Hell?”  
\- “If it isn’t Tony Stark?”  
-more gunshots.   
-a clang kinda noise  
\- “God, Steve”  
\- “Call Bruce!”  
\- Snapping  
\- a plane  
\- “Tony?” (He thinks he said that)  
\- More plane  
\- “He’s so out of it”  
-Nothing  
-Nothing  
-Nothing  
-beeping  
-beeping  
-beeping  
-beeping

“Kid?” Tony. Peter forced his eyes open. There he was, staring at Peter, his face scrunchy like he was going to cry. “You’re awake. I missed you.”

“...Tony…” His voice was muffled. Something was on his face. Panic exploded and he tried to rip it off.

Tony pulled Peter’s hands away from his face. “You need to leave that there, kiddo. It’s keeping you alive.”

Peter let out a low moan. 

Tony sad laughed, “You really scared me, kid. She hurt you really bad. You’re so strong, did you know that.” 

Tony put his hand on Peter’s cheek. Peter’s head fell to it, his soft cheek contrasting with the man’s rustic hands. 

Peter knew that there was a high chance Tony couldn’t hear him, but he talked anyway, “Tony?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“ M’ scared.”

“I know, you’re okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, kid. I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not actually that tired rn. IT'S A MIRACLE


	13. "Stay."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is slightly afraid of a door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Starvation!

They were both cold and tired and sick. And Tony was done with it! 

He missed his home. His kid could barely stand. They were both pale and hungry. All because Tony was too afraid. 

They woke up locked in a room that was barely six feet on each side. And that’s it. They weren’t given food, water… anything. Tony didn’t know how long they had been there but it was long enough for Peter, good, strong Peter, to become weak and ghastly.

And then today, the door to the room was left open, the smell of sweet fresh baked goods floating in. It was utterly tempting. Also a perfect trap.

Peter was sleeping. He had been for a long time, or at least his eyes were closed. He moaned every now and then or mumbling little incoherent sentences. 

Tony had forced himself awake. He was scared that if he closed his eyes, he would open them and Peter would be gone. So he let Peter rest his head on his lap and ran his hand through the kid’s hair. 

But as fatigue grew, sleep had become inevitable, and Tony had drifted away. 

When he woke up the door was open. And for hours since, Tony had been staring at it. 

Peter’s head rolled towards the door. It was dark, but Tony could feel Peter’s eyes flutter open.   
“Door,” Peter mumbled. The one syllable taking forever to escape the child’s mouth. 

Tony rubbed his thumb in small circles on the back of Peter’s head. “I know, kiddo. I was going to go out there to see if there was food…”

“Food,” Peter cried, his body shaking.

“I know, but I don’t know if it will be there. It might be a trap.”

“... food” Peter was sobbing. He was so weak, it made Tony want to pull him even closer, while at the same time making him fear the kid would snap under his grasp. 

“I know, buddy. I know. I’m hungry too. You’ve just got to hold on a little longer. “

“....home…”

“Soon, kid.

\-------------

Tony counted to 20,000. That was over five hours of staring at a door. 

Peter was asleep.

Tony gave up. If it was a trap, he would go while Peter was asleep. The kid would wake up alone and someone else would have to help him.

And if it wasn’t a trap, Peter would wake up with a meal and be on his way to recovery.

Tony gently placed Peter’s head on the ground. He pressed a small kiss to his child’s head, just in case it was the last time. “See ya later, kiddo.” 

Tony stumbled to his feet. Head spinning. He didn’t wast to look away from Peter, but he had to. So he took in as many of the kid’s features before band-aid ripping his eyes away from him. 

He began to walk, but something tugged him back. Something physically kept him in place. 

“Stay…” Peter was tugging on his leg, it was a weak pull that made Tony want nothing more than to hear the kid laugh again. 

“Why? You sense something?” 

Peter nodded.   
“Is it bad?”

Peter shook his head, “good.”

“So can I go?”

Peter grabbed Tony’s sleeve, trying to pull himself up. “I wanna go too,”

Tony laughed, tears threatening. He lifted Peter up and practically carried him out the door. It was dark at first and then something bright and beautiful and fulfilling. 

“Sun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was... not an ending


	14. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter are kidnapped again... because all my creativity has left my brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As far as torture went, this guy was pretty good at it. 

The man was tall wide and bearded. He had sunken eyes and a poisonous snake smile. As for motivation, demands, he didn’t have anything. 

It had been less than a day, and Peter was looking worse than he had after any battle. Mostly from fear, Tony guessed. 

The poor kid was pale and shaking. The man had beaten him while yelling ugly things about his parents and Ben, triggering Peter’s PTSD, which was almost worse than physically destroying him. 

The man hadn’t hurt Tony yet, but he knew it was coming. Until then, Tony had to find a way to comfort Peter, who was cuffed to the wall across from Tony. 

“Kid? Kid, listen to me.” 

Peter was sobbing, hyperventilating against the wall. A full-on panic attack, pleading to his dead uncle to forgive him. “I’m sorry, Ben. I’m so sorry. Please… I’m so sorry,” Peter took in a long shaky gasp in between words.

“Kid! Look at me. Look at me, it’s Tony. It’s Mister Stark, Peter, I’m right here.” 

Peter slowly lifted his red tearstained eyes to look at Tony, “It’s all my fault. I killed him, Tony. I killed him.”

“Peter, no you didn’t. Do you hear me? That wasn’t your fault, kiddo. Don’t believe anything that man told you. You’re amazing, you’ve helped so many people. You’re Spider-Man! You didn’t kill anyone.”

Peter just sobbed, struggling to breathe. If Tony wasn’t stuck to the wall, he would’ve run to Peter and hug him. He would hug him so tight. And since he couldn’t, he would need to do the best he could with words. He was never good with words.

“Peter… Peter breathe. Please, kiddo, just breathe.” Tony demonstrated, taking in big deep breaths, trying to get Peter to do the same. Peter tried, whimpers and whines filling the shaky gasp for air.

Gradually Peter settled down. Tears running out. When he quieted his eyes were sparkling with leftover tears.

And just when everything was calm and kind: the man returns. This time for Tony.

The first thing the man did when he arrived was uncuff Tony. Tony didn’t care about the consequences he stumbled to Tony and let the boy rest his head over his heart. 

The man watched for a moment, eerily taking in the relationship between the father and son. And then, “Tony Stark. We are going to play a game.” 

Tony looked at the man, trying hard to show aplomb. He held Peter tighter, secretly terrified. The man gestured for Tony to pull away from the child. Tony did as he was told, for Peter’s sake. 

The man smiled, handing Tony a gun. 

Tony took it, it was heavy. The man spoke, “Now, I am going to leave the room, I will still be watching. When I am gone, I want you to shoot the kid. You don’t have to kill him, but there needs to be blood. If you do nothing, I will kill him myself. And if you kill yourself, I will still kill him.” 

Tony could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened and he almost dropped the weapon right there. 

The man left and Tony was left in the room alone with Peter. 

Peter started crying again. Tony couldn’t bring himself to help him this time. He balanced the options that the man had given him. Either way, Peter was going to get hurt.   
Tony looked at Peter, showing as much remorse in his eyes as possible.

“Peter,” He said carefully, “I need you to listen to me. I don’t want to do this, but I don’t really have a choice. I’m going to fire at your left leg. It’s going to hurt but I need you to stay strong okay.”

Peter nodded, tears running down his cheeks.

Tony held up the gun, his hands were shaking. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t do it. But he had to.

Tony took a deep breath, looking Peter in the eye, unable to tell if he was crying or if he was just looking at Peter so much he was just reflecting his features.

And then he fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That end was opened like a million things could've happened. Maybe they both died in the end. You will never know... because I am lazy.


	15. Bedridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's in a coma. Good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be "manhandling." And I was gonna write some creepy non-con. (Which is one of my few trigger warnings) But then I got uncomfortable and had a panic attack, to enjoy me skipping it instead.

Tony didn’t go home when he was released from the hospital. The four-month stay was expensive and May didn’t like donations. Of course, Tony still paid for a good chunk of the medical bills. Determined to do something for herself, May picked up a second job, rented out her apartment and the family moved into the Avengers Compound. 

Just because Peter was allowed to go home didn’t mean he would wake up. But Tony still had hope. 

Somehow, four months ago, Peter’s powers stopped working while he was actively climbing the Stark Tower. Luckily, he was only about 50 feet up when he stopped sticking. He broke his arm and sent himself into a coma, that he had yet to come out of. 

Since he was suddenly a normal kid, normal doctors did most of the work, with some help from Dr. Banner. He was still asleep but transferred to the compound. Happy and Pepper had dressed his room up to look as far from a hospital room as he could. It was increasingly hard with all the medical equipment Peter needed.

Tony stayed with Peter. He refused to leave. 

Even when Pepper begged him to go to bed, take a shower, eat some food, go on a walk. He would fight until someone forced him to leave. And he was never ever gone for more than 10 minutes. 

Five months since his fall, Peter was still asleep. And Tony was still at his side, wondering how long it would be before the kid woke up. He wondered if the kid would wake up. Maybe it would be years of sitting next to Peter’s bedside. Maybe Tony would have to explain how the world had changed. Maybe Peter wouldn’t remember anything. Maybe it would be decades… or longer.

Tony didn’t care, he took Peter’s hand in his and made a promise that he would never leave. No matter how long it took. 

And it took a long time. 

Six  
Seven   
Eight  
Nine 

And then, the tenth month.

“Ben?”

Tony gasped, his hand flying to his face and tears rushing to his eyes. “Peter, oh my God. Oh my God!”

Before Peter can say anything else Tony has him buried in his arm holding him tighter than he’s ever held anyone else. Tears leak into Peter’s curls.

Peter gasps in Tony’s arms. Tony loosens his grip, moving his hands to cup Peter’s face. 

“Mister Stark. What… happened?” 

“You fell. Your powers they just… stoped and you got hurt. You were in a coma for so long. Ten months. I- I was so scared,” Tony was overwhelmed with joy and grief and relief and every other feeling.

“You mean my powers are gone?” Peter sounded weak, scared.

“I think so. I think so, buddy.”

Soft tears ran down Peter’s face. Ten months and the first thing Tony saw of his kid was sadness. 

Tony wiped tears from Peter’s face, “I’m so sorry kiddo.”

Peter layed back down on the bed.  
“Tony?”

“Yeah, kid?” 

“Did May die while I was alseep. Or Pepper, Happy, Nat, someone I love. Are they dead?”

Tony ran a hand through Peter’s hair. “No. Everyone is okay. They’re all fine.”

“Just making sure.”

Tony nods. Comforting Peter best he can. 

“Mister Stark?”

“Yes?”

“Did I miss anything cool?”

“You’re back. That’s the cool part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that reference from the Endgame deleted scenes? Cause I sure did.


	16. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short. So short. I wrote it in ten minutes. School sucks. 
> 
> TW: Somewhat implied Character Death. Also... drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect these every other day. My teachers don't know how to give homework and not kill their students.

They gave Tony and Peter a tray with two identical syringes and left the room. They said one was lethally drugged and one was fine. Once the syringes were emptied.

And then They left.

Peter’s senses must’ve told him which needle was wrong because he immediately grasps Tony’s shoulder. 

“I know! I know which one is drugged” 

Tony put his hand over Peter’s mouth, not wanting They to hear them. “Kid, listen to me. You choose first, pick the safe choice, and I’ll… I’ll go.” 

Tears filled Peter’s eyes. He shook his head frantically, “No! No, please, I can’t lose you. I can’t.” 

Tony pulls Peter into a tight hug, kissing his cheek. Tony didn’t want to break the kid like he knew this would. But he couldn’t let Peter die for him. He just couldn’t. 

Peter pulled away, wiping away his tears. “Okay. 

Peter stared at the needles. He picked up one. Smiling sadly at Tony. 

Tony breathes grabbing the other one. “I love you, Kid.”

“I know.”

They pressed the drugs into their arms, not really knowing what they were doing. 

Tony closed his eyes, waiting for it to end. 

He waited.

And waited. 

Nothing happened. 

Because Peter knew which syringe was drugged. 

And Peter couldn’t lose Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was short.


	17. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know what this is. You figure it out and tell me later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell by how late this is... I have tons of motivation.

They took him! They took him, they took his child. His child!

And he hated it. But he didn’t know who else to go to…

“Rogers! There’s an emergency! They took him!” 

Tony had kicked down the door to whatever room Steve was in. He didn’t care anymore. 

“Tony, calm down. You’re gonna have a panic attack.” Steve’s immediately standing, taken aback by Tony barging in.

“We are so past panic attack” Hot desperate tears stinging Tony’s eyes. “They have my child.” 

Steve rubbed his temple, “Who Tony? Who has him?”

“I don’t know. I just... I went home and everything was trashed and he was gone.”

Steve sighed and they took off towards the Tower. A stressed Tony tried to tell Steve everything, from the type of cereal Peter had in the morning to the last thing he said before he was taken: ‘Don’t be gone too long, Mister Stark, I want to do more in the lab before I get too tired to think’

And they found nothing. No fingerprints, no security footage, no shoe scuffs… nothing. Nothing to tell them who took the only person Tony ever cared about, to the point where he would kill every living thing in the entire universe just to hear him laugh. He would live a life of misery just to see him smile. And he would die to hear Peter call him dad by accident, apologizing helplessly for messing up.

But Tony didn’t even know him he would get to do any of that again. And he couldn’t live with that. He couldn’t live without Peter. He never lived before Peter. 

Tony didn’t sleep for a week. He couldn’t not with Peter in harm’s way. 

And then he got the email. It had no subject and one attached file. He clicked it, nearly barfing when the first image picked up. 

It was Peter. But it wasn’t…. It wasn’t the Peter Tony wanted to see. He was hurt, tired and scared. He looked so young. 

A deep edited voice came through the other end of the camera. It was a typical ransom-hostage situation. The person who took Peter wanted twenty million dollars. A price Tony was willing to pay. 

“Okay, Petey Pie, why don’t you say bye-bye to your dear Stark.”

Peter lifted his weak head, his eyes glazed and unfocused, he looked like he was ready to fall asleep. “S’ark? Mis’ser S’ar’ here? Tony?”

Something caught in Tony’s chest. His poor child heard Tony’s name and thought that he was there to save him. And he wasn’t. Tony wasn’t there. 

“FRI,” Tony called, “Could you have Cap come here?” 

“Of course, boss” 

Tony continued watching the heartbreaking video, continuing even as tears made Peter’s crippled figure blurry. 

Peter’s captor gave Tony 48 hours to give away the money. The location was an abandoned warehouse in the middle of Brooklyn. 

The video ended with the captor shooting Peter in the arm. Tony screamed. 

Peter slurred Tony’s name a few more times before falling asleep against the cold concrete wall.   
\--------------------

Steve didn’t trust Tony to go by himself. So they made a quick plan and took off towards the warehouse.   
Tony never doubted Steve’s planning skills. They were better than his way of just killing anybody who crossed him. However, there was a particular detail about this plan that Tony couldn’t wrap his head around: Steve wanted to confront the captor without any money. 

“What the hell! We’re just gonna risk Peter’s life because you don’t want to give this guy what he wants?” Tony questioned. 

“Do you really think this guy is going to keep his promise? No. He’s not. So we’re going to go get Peter, report this guy to the authorities, and then be done with it.” 

Tony frowned. He didn’t want to risk anything. He just wanted Peter back. But, as much as Tony hated to admit it he trusted Steve.

When they got to the warehouse everything was as it should be for a creepy hostage situation. Both Tony and Steve were prepared to be Avengers. Full suits and everything. 

The big garage door was open wide, Peter gaged, pale and tied up in a corner.

He wasn’t moving. He looked like a corpse. And Tony couldn’t go in. 

“Steve,” Tony started, voice low and soft, “Steve, I can’t. I don’t know if he… he looks. I can’t.”

Tony’s breathing peaked. His heart raced and he couldn’t think about anything other than how absolutely dead Peter looked, slumped on the floor, hair hanging over his eyes. Tony couldn’t… 

“Are you sure,” Steve asked, “I could really use your help.”

Tony couldn’t breathe, eyes locked on Peter’s limp form, “I… I don’t know.” 

“Okay, I’ll go in. I’ll call for help if I need it.”

“Okay…” 

Tony flew to the rooftop. He waited there, trying to ignore the gunshots and shield scraping noises that come from inside the building. 

“Sir you seem to be having a panic attack. Would you like me to start the….”

“No, FRI.” The protocol was just a bunch of old voicemails from Peter. Tony couldn’t listen to them. Not now. 

Then suddenly Steve appeared, Peter limp, carried bridal style out of the warehouse. There was blood coving his head and staining his clothes. Tony couldn’t breathe. “Is he…”   
“Not yet. But we need to get him to Bruce, now!” 

Tony could fly, and he was scared to touch Peter, but he could get to the compound faster than Steve. 

So, Tony gathered his child in his arms, propping Peter’s head up against his chest, almost crying when the kid’s head rolled back anyway. 

Tony took off, praying that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... this exits now.


	18. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony died so Peter runs away and tries to replace him with a Vision-y-thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Depression. 
> 
> I actually hate this but like... that's not new.

Peter hadn’t slept in… forever really. He had spent endless nights alone in the lab, ignoring calls from May. He let her believe that he was dead. He might as well be. He’s sure that after killing so many people the proper punishment would be death. 

He didn’t remember flaking away into dust. He didn’t even know what had happened during those five years. Apparently Tony had a daughter now. Apparently Tony was married. And now Tony was dead. Somehow, Peter knew that was his fault. 

So, Peter was going to bring Tony back. Just like Tony had brought him back. 

He was working in the old Stark Tower, unoccupied for four years now. No one would look for him there. Everyone thinks that he’s dead, so they shouldn’t be looking for him at all.

Peter was sure how he was going to resurrect Tony, but there had to be some way, right? Didn’t agent Colsen die and then come back or something? Peter wasn’t really sure, but he was going to try everything and eventually something would work.

After trying some Frankenstein stuff on dead rodents and realizing that it was never going to work, Peter decided to try something else. He was going to make a new Tony. Take a bunch of videos and holograms and memories to make a Vison-Tony. 

If he could do anything, he could stay awake for days on end playing with weird robotic parts. His entire vocabulary had been consumed by his exhaustion.   
\--------

Peter didn’t know how long he had been awake. Too long. 

He reminded himself that he was useless anyway and if he wasn’t going to do something he might as well just die. 

Peter had already hacked Tony’s files, he was mindlessly adding videos to the sentient AI’s database when he came over a file that he hadn’t seen before. It was labeled: WHEN UNDEROOS IS BACK. It was dated back to August 10th, 2022.

Peter clicked on it, eyes heavy and unfocused. A blue hologram of an older-than-Peter-remembers-looking Tony appeared.

“Hey, Underoos, Peter… I… I wish I could tell you these things in person. But you aren’t here. And if you ever come back… I don’t think I would be able to talk to you without seeing that stupid sandy face you had before you” His voice cut off. The hologram rubbed his eyes.

“Pete… why did you… how could you apologize? You were perfect and you couldn’t even see that as you were dying. Dying. I know, I know that you would tell me not to blame myself. But I do. And I should because… because it’s all my fault. I promised to keep you safe, and I couldn’t even do that. I wish I died. I wish every second of every day that I had died and you had lived.” 

Hot tears ran down Tony’s hologram face, they fell down Peter’s too. 

“Anyway, I guess I should tell you about myself. I’m… fine? I dunno. I’m not Tony Stark anymore. Not the Tony Stark that you knew. After you… left, I tried to restart. I got married, had a daughter, bought some alpacas... Ya know. And I decided to forget about Iron-Man and Space and ST and… and you, I guess. But sometimes it comes back and it hurts. It hurts.” 

Peter picked up the closest thing to him, he was too tired to care about what it was. He through it at the hologram, letting out a horrible cry. He couldn’t do this anymore. 

It hurt too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this longer but... I don't feel like it.


	19. Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to patrol with a concussion. Not a great idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short.

Yeah, Peter had a concussion. But that wasn’t going to stop him from patrol or missions or absolutely anything else. 

Who cared if his head was spinning?

Who cared if lights made him nauseous?

Who cared if he couldn’t focus? 

It was fine. It would be fine. 

Patrol was harder. It was supposed to be fun and fulfilling but it was a chore and painful. Peter was swinging to the rooftops between jobs. He relaxed against the concrete side of a building letting his feet settle on the roof. 

“Oh God” He murmured. His head. throbbing and his senses all wonky. He was at least 12 stories up and looking down made him dizzy.

He nearly drifted off to sleep right there on the roof. But of course Queens would never stay calm for that long.

Gunshots. And not far from Peter.

He pulled his mask down and started towards the commotion. His body protested with every movement. He focused on his webs.

Thwip 

Release 

Thwip

Release 

Thwip

Release

Thwip… He missed.

The web shot into the air hitting a tall building behind his area of aim. He was pulled up the the building only to smack into the one he was hoping to be on top of at this point.

His head cracked against the bricks, turning his vision black and putting all his senses (even the normal ones) on pause. 

Release 

He fell 15 stories up into an unforgiving ally way below. His head smacking once again on the ground.

He figured it was the universe telling him to sleep. And so he closed his eyes and drifted away.  
—————————-

“God, Kid! What the Hell?” Tony.

Peter peeled his eyes open every light everywhere suddenly twenty times brighter than they should be.

“Heeeyy. Missst’ Ss’aark” Peter slurred mouth as out of it as every other part of his body. 

“What did you do?” Tony grumbled. Too loud. Too loud.

“Cuccusson”

“What? Why? What?”

Peter pointed to his head unsure if his hand was pointing to something far in the distance.

Tony rubbed his forehead, “Why did you go on patrol. You’re so stupid.” 

“Gottss t’ sabve peepol” 

“Let’s get you home kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck, Pete. Why you so gosh darn stupid selfless.


	20. Harsh Climate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on your author: She is having panic attacks every hour on the hour. But don't feel bad that she still writes, it makes her less stressed. 
> 
> Just thought I would throw that out there.

He was cold. Why was he so cold? What was going on? 

“Kid, ya still with us?” 

“Cold” 

“I know, kiddo” 

Peter thought the voice was Tony. He could hear shuffling in the background. Someone else was here. An Avenger, maybe two. 

“Strange? Can you portal out of this place? I got a kid, dying over here.” Tony shouted. 

“Cold…”

“He’s cold, Strange, I don’t have time for you to make balloon animals.” 

The familiar sound of magic filled Peter’s ears. “It doesn’t seem to be working. Something’s off with the stone.” 

Peter pulled himself closer to Tony, burring his head against metal of the Iron Man suit. It was warm, maybe the heater was on. Where was Peter’s suit? 

He was cold. Why was he cold? Maybe should sleep. Maybe he would be warm if he were asleep.

“Strange!”

“I’m trying, Tony!” 

“Well try harder!” 

Peter couldn’t see, but he could feel Tony raping his arms around his suddenly-feeling-small-body. “Stay with me, Pete. Keep your eyes open.”

Peter couldn’t obey. He was so cold. Why was he cold? 

“PETER!!” 

\-----------------

He was warm when he woke up. A flickering light forced his eyes to open. A fire. 

He was in a small one-room cabin with a dirt floor and a crappy fireplace. The side was good secured with some spray-on nanotech. Peter was lying on the dirt right in front of the fire, almost so close that his shirt clothing could start catching sparks. 

Speaking of clothing he had Tony’s jacket on over his t-shirt. 

Tony… 

“T’ny?” Peter sat up suddenly causing his head to spin. But Tony wasn’t in the room. “Mister Stark!” 

Peter started to panic. He climbed to his feet, stumbling as he did so. There was a door across from the fireplace. Peter hobbled his way to it, grabbing the handle and pushing it open. A sharp icy breeze, a full-blown blizzard ripping through the forest that they seemed to be in.

“Peter!”

Tony came fumbling down from a loft. Funny, this random cabin had a loft. How odd. 

Tony pulled a very dazed Peter from the door. Shutting it immediately. “Let’s not go out there, kid. Not the nicest weather.” 

“What happened?”  
“It’s kinda a long story, kiddo” 

Tony promptly sat Peter down again in front of the fire. Rubbing his shoulders, trying to warm the kid up.

“You, Strange, and I were on a jet, planning to visit Wakanda for a prompt to Avengers thing. Anyway, there was a blizzard, it caused the jet to crash land here, blizzard still having at it… and you. You were kinda out of it, ya know, panic attack, freezing weather, it wasn’t doing you justice. Eventually, you just blacked out and Strange’s wizard vibe wasn’t really working for him. And so, I, the savior of this story, decided to built this nice little double story nano-log cabin.” 

Peter’s looked at his mentor, wide-eyed, and childish faced. “Our plane crashed?” 

Tony could read the distress in Peter’s features. “I should’ve done better, Pete. I wanted to protect you. And now we’re stranded in this place…” 

Peter didn’t let him finish. He threw himself into Tony’s chest. Tears threatened to spill. “It’s so cold,” He whispered. 

“I know. We’re gonna stay here till the storm passes.” 

\----------------

It took a long time for the storm to pass. Nearly two weeks for the storm to pass. It was enough for Tony to get a distress signal out.

All three of them were taken to the hospital and given IVs plenty. 

Strange searched the books to find the glitch in his powers. 

Peter found May. They both cried and Peter had to remind himself that they were happy tears, for once.

Pepper gave Tony a stern talking to. 

And Tony apologized to Peter a million times over.

After a while, it wasn’t cold. It was a warm happy glow. Like a fire in the middle of a blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly hates me for writing this.


	21. Song (Hilarious... not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is stupid.   
> But I thought it was hilarious.   
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God help us all
> 
> also, this is not a prompt, nor angst.

Spider-Man  
Spider-Man  
Does like half of what a spider can.

They climb walls,  
So does he.  
But his extra arms come  
From Tony.

So in the end,  
It's a bust.  
But I've never seen a spider  
turn to dust. 

look out here comes the Spider-Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	22. Friendly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony lives and there's another Civil War basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end this... so I didn't.

“So Captain America’s the bad guy again?” 

Tony sighed. He didn’t want to pull the kid into another Civil War. Especially after he saw how far Cap went last time. But he had a metal arm now too, and he got it saving everyone so that had some value. More than freaking Bucky.

Technically, after the snap, Tony had retired. But then Bucky went rouge and Sam went with him and since they’re both stupid as hell, it was up to team Iron Man once again. 

Tony smiled, ignoring the fact that he was slightly terrified of Bucky being anywhere near Peter, “Yeah, Kid. And we gotta kick his ass again.” 

“Did we kick it last time?” 

“We kick it every time.” 

“Once.” 

“Every time” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair with his real hand. Pep was gonna be mad, but Tony would have to deal with it later. He always did. 

Peter snapped his web slingers on, throwing a quick web at the wall to test them out. Tony took special note of how old the boy seemed, eighteen next month.   
“Who’s on our side?” Peter asked sounding too adult for Tony’s liking.

“Same as last time. Clint’s replacing Nat but he doesn’t really wanna fight, just there to support. It’s basically just us two against Sam and Bucky.”

Peter’s face fell. “Just us?” He asked, his voice quaking, “We can’t beat them…” 

“The hell you talking about, kid. You webbed them both up single-handedly last time.” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t know them then. Now I do. I thought they were my friends for a while. They were so nice after the snap.” 

Tony didn’t know how to answer. He had felt the same way when this happened with Steve. 

He went with the rational truth, “People change…” 

Peter nodded.

\-------------------

Sam was not that good at throwing a shield. But he kept the wings, making him just as powerful as before.... but with a shield.

Peter bounced on his feet. “I take Bucky. You take Sam.” 

Bucky killed Tony’s family. 

Tony couldn’t let that happen again. 

“No opposite. You web up Sam.”

“You can fly Tony. I can’t. You and Sam can sky fight and I’ll stay on the ground with Bucky.”

God, the kid had a point. Tony lit his trusters and started towards the clouds, “Careful, Pete. Careful.” 

Peter nodded. 

\------------------

With the exception of the little drone thing, Sam didn’t have a lot of major assets. He was designed to be more of a lookout. Tony blasted him, but most of the time they were just fist fighting on rooftops.   
Tony’s only goal was to knock Sam unconscious or get him to stay still somehow. He wanted to get to Peter so that he could blast Bucky to Hell. 

Tony had Peter’s vitals in the corner of his eye. His heartbeat was up to 200 bpm. High. Peter was scared. Something was happening. 

Tony could kill Sam. It would be faster. 

But Tony trusted Peter and he was done babysitting. The kid hated it. Tony had once told Peter he wanted him to be better than Iron-Man. And he was. So Tony stayed put. Focused on the goal: Statue Sam. Blast Bucky. 

Blow after blow to Sam’s face, half as many to Tony, and it was clear who was going to win the fight. 

Tony thought it was clear at least.

Until Friday chimed in. 

“Boss!” 

“Busy Fri.”

“Boss, Peter Parker’s vitals have flatlined.” 

Tony stopped he pulled away from Sam, not even being hit. He couldn’t breathe, think, anything.

Sam stopped hitting when he realized something was wrong. “Tony… arc rector acting up?”

Tony just shook his head, he was hyperventilating. He tripped over something, falling to a sitting position. 

Sam melted, all fighting forgotten. 

“Tony, Is it Peter?”

Tony nodded.

\--------------------------

Sam changed sides immediately. He nocked Bucky to the ground the moment he saw Peter motionless on his side. There was only so much killing a man could do before changing from hero to villain.   
Tony took Peter. Sam took Bucky. 

Peter’s suit was torn and his face bloody. Bucky must’ve punched him to death as he did with Howard. Tony didn’t want to think about that. 

Peter didn’t seem dead though. Weak, unconscious, limp, and pale: yes. But dead: No. 

Tony gathered the boy in his arms and flew off.

“Ya got him?” Sam asked. 

Tony nodded. 

“You?”

Sam nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's not dead. Just in case you were wondering.


	23. Self Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange time travels (Or dimension jumps, I guess) and tells Tony that he needs to sacrifice someone for the soal stone. 
> 
> TW: Major Character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO VORMIR!

“So why do we need the soal stone again?” Tony asked, putting his hand on his hips. 

Strange rolled his eyes. It’s something that seemed to be happening a lot. “Because I’ve seen an alternate reality where a tian named Thanos gets all the stones and kills half the universe… including the kid. I’m here in this reality so that it can end… differently.” 

Tony scrunched his face. “But you told me earlier that everyone comes back. I bring them back. I save the day. That’s the story the end, right?” 

“Yes, correct the end of the story for you. I’m trying to prevent that.” 

“Why?” 

“Because the world needs Iron-Man.” 

“The kid can be Iron-Man. I don’t mind dying for him. I’d do it anytime. Test me!” 

A deep sigh from Strange and then, “I’m afraid I have too. And you are not dying this time.”

Tony’s eyes popped, he put his glasses on to cover it up, “Explain.”

“I’m sending you to Vormir,” Strange said, serious.

“Where-mir?”

“Vormir. It’s a planet. Where the soal stone is located. It requires a sacrifice, someone you love. I was thinking Pepper, Rhodes, or…” 

Tony’s jaw clenched, “or who?” Strange stared at him, eyes unwavering. “Who, Strange?!”

The doctor looked away, “Peter.” 

Tony almost laughed, “So you’re saying that I have to straight-up slaughter my best friend, fiancee, or mentee to get a rock and save myself from a fate that I don’t mind?” 

Strange sighed again. Tony didn’t care, this was ridiculous, he deserved to be mad about Tony’s resentment. 

“You’re going to save a lot of people. When Thanos snaps people are on planes, in cars, swimming. Not everyone who died came back. And no one has to die except…”

Tony cut him off, “Pepper, Rodey, or Peter.” 

Strange nodded solemnly. Tony squeezes his eyes shut. He trusted Strange, but he couldn’t wouldn’t choose between his three reasons to live. But maybe Strange could… 

“Look at the futures… tell me who to choose,” Tony demanded. 

“I already did.”

“And?”  
\--------------------------------

“Pete, we’re going to space.”

“What? That is so cool!”

“Yeah… cool…”

\--------------------------------

“I can’t believe I’m in space! This is so incredible! Ned is going to freak out!

-He’ll never know-

“He’s gonna be like, ‘my best friend went to space and met some aliens and then saved the world with Tony Stark.’”

-’and then died’-

“This is the best day of my life!!”

-This is the last day of your life-

“Mister Stark? Are you okay?”

Tony nodded. What else was he supposed to do? He’d been walking to the terrible big tower thingy with the weight of a million worlds on his shoulders for half an hour. He was going to throw Peter off a cliff in about twenty minutes. He was going to kill his son to save a thousand people’s sons. 

His world was ending. 

“Are you sure?” Peter asked his eyes wide and young. God, he was so young, “You look pale. Are you having a panic attack? We can stop if you want.”

Tony looked at Peter his eyes moving slowly taking in every last piece of the kid. “I’m fine, kid.”

“Hi fine, I’m dad!” Peter grinned. Tony couldn’t help but scoff back. The kid making him happy reminded him how much he would miss him. His happiness made him sad. 

After several more bad jokes, they made it to the creepy shadow demon.

Tony could hardly breathe.

\--------- Ya know the red skulll speil----------

Peter’s face fell, “So one of us has to die? That doesn’t seem right.”

Tony looked at him. The kid was so pure, so good. Too good for this universe. He didn’t deserve any of this. 

But Tony did. 

He thought about it. Peter had never done anything wrong. Tony was the opposite. He sold weapons, killed innocent people, disappointed Pepper a million times over, disappointed everyone a million times over. He knew he put off this persona like he was better than everyone else, but he wasn’t, he never was and he never would be.   
Peter was though. He was better than everyone combined. If he died the would lose more than it ever had the chance to know. 

“Yeah, kid. Someone has to die. And it’s gonna be me…”

Peter’s eyes popped, worry flooding his features, “What?! No! Mister Stark”

“It’s okay, kid. There comes a time in a man’s life when he has to throw himself off a cliff to save the universe.”

Tears threatened to fall down Peter’s face, his eyes turned red and his lip quivered. He stumbled backward slightly. In a quiet whine, he mumbled, “You can’t die too, Mister Stark.”

Tony felt guilty. But it had to be done. 

Tony pulled Peter into a hug, pressing his nose into the child’s hair. His child’s hair. “I’m really going to miss you, kiddo”

Peter pulled away, face wet, and devastated. He nodded helplessly. “I...I love you… Tony.” 

The soft, sweet innocent sound of Peter’s pain melted Tony. “I love you too, Peter. I love you so much.” 

“Who’s going to be Iron-Man? Who’s going to save New York next time?”

Tony smiled, “FRIDAY switch controls over to Peter Parker.”

“Confirmation. Boss, you would like to give controls to Peter Parker”

Tony looked Peter in the eye. “Confirmed.”

Smiling, Tony handed his glasses over to Peter. He gave a sad half-smile, “Try them on, kid, don’t wanna leave you without some subtle fashion advice.”

Peter did so, slowly and in awe. 

Tony smiled, “They look good.”

Peter gave Tony one long lingering look. 

He nodded slowly.

And then…  
“FRIDAY, close the iron suit around Tony. Don’t let him move.” 

“What?”

But before he knew it, Tony was encased in the suit, it turned stiff against his wishes. He couldn’t move. 

“I’m sorry, Tony.”

And Peter was running towards the cliff. 

“FRIDAY get me out of here!! Stop him! Stop!!” 

FRIDAY didn’t even answer. Peter had all controls. Tony couldn’t stop him. 

Even when he jumped. 

“PETER NO!!!”

Tony almost missed it, scared and struggling with the suit. But he saw it. He saw Peter’s sweet innocent head disappear behind the stone as he fell to his death. 

And there was the telltale sound of a skull-cracking, followed by the sharp glassy sound of Tony’s heart-shattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR VISITING VORMIR, HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON.


End file.
